


Emmanuel

by MareWritesAtMidnight



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Post Episode 9, Post-Canon, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MareWritesAtMidnight/pseuds/MareWritesAtMidnight
Summary: Prompt-based Renga Oneshot"I told you this same thing in the hospital, stop being so hard on yourself- now go talk to him, you love him right?"In which my sk8 OC was Reki's old skateboarding friend who is here to be the ultimate wingman.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 26





	Emmanuel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Hope you enjoy this quick little work I did instead of my school work! Feel free to leave comments and/or critique.

Reki was brought out of his stupor when he saw a hand wave in front of his face. Considering he wasn’t even skating as he occupied the skate park, Reki quickly shot up muttering an apology to the other person as he turned to leave, his skateboard tucked into his side.  
“Hey, wait!” a vaguely familiar voice called out to him, stopping Reki in his leave.  
Reki felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to see an all too familiar face. Reki’s eyes went wide as he took in the sight before him. If he hadn’t been feeling so… down, stuck in his depressive inner turmoil he would’ve laughed at his friends’ choice of hairstyle.  
Emmanuel cracked a grin.  
“You're making fun of my hair, aren’t you.”  
Reki practically sighed in relief as he went in for a hug, which was warmly returned.  
“Hey, Manny. Long time no see… is that a guitar on your back by any chance?”  
Manny could only laugh. Because, yes. Yes, it was. 

Kubo Emmanuel was the son of two lawyers. Pushed into sports and accelerated academics at a young age, his parents hoped to mold him into being like them oneday.  
During the early years of his rebellion, Emmanuel remembers telling his parents he would “never become someone like them; prioritizing work over family.”  
Manny, as Reki had dubbed him, was given his first skateboard when he started middle school. It had been a gift from his Uncle Oka, who had been the one to teach him how to skate. Manny in turn introduced Reki to skating, who he knew from Robotics Club. Reki took to skating like a fish to water.

“You know, Reki, I thought I was stupid when I decided to give up one of the things I loved most in life. But I can see… you’re even more of an idiot than me.”  
Manny tossed him what looked like a coin. But Reki found that not to be the case. The object Reki now held in his hands was a pin. And it looked like,  
“This is my 'S’ pin!”  
“I know.”   
“But how? You- I thought- Music- weren’t you-”  
Manny smacked Reki in the back of the head  
“I decided to stop skating, but I hadn’t decided that I’d stop going to ‘S’.”

It’s true; Manny stopped skating after he had received the terrible injury that had hospitalized him. He picked up music instead, performing gigs around town as a part-time job. However, that didn’t stop him from routinely checking up on Reki through his uncle, knowing Reki was still working for him at Dope Sketch. 

Manny’s stark grey eyes softened as they bore into Reki’s warm, amber irises.  
“I’ve been there watching, the entire time,” he said, “I’ve seen Adam, what he’s done, and what he’s done to you. I know firsthand what you’re feeling.”  
Reki looked down, staring at his feet, tears welling up in his eyes. His good-for-nothing feelings coming back, continuing to haunt him.  
“But I’ve also seen the light that Langa has brought to your life,” Manny continued.  
Reki snapped back up to look at his friend. His breath hitching in his throat.  
“That’s his name, right? Hasegawa Langa, transfer student from Canada. Otherwise known as the rookie, Snow around ‘S’.”  
“What do you know about-”  
The faint glare that had etched itself onto Manny’s face pierced through Reki’s soul.  
"I told you this same thing in the hospital, stop being so hard on yourself-”  
Reki felt as if he was at a loss.  
“What does this have to do with-”  
“You need to go talk to him, you love him, don’t you?"  
Reki was taken aback. ‘I… love him?’  
Manny sighed as he regained his composure. Reki watched as he took a small notebook and sharpie out of his pocket, flipping to a blank page and scribbling something down.  
Manny handed the paper to Reki; on it was a phone number.  
“This is my new number. Please keep in touch. I missed you, okay?”  
Manny turned to walk away, lazily saluting to the redhead behind him.  
“I- thanks. I missed you too,” Reki lightly called out to him.  
Manny hummed in response.  
“I have a gig this weekend, text me so I can text you the details.”

Reki watched his old friends retreating form as he noticed a different, however still recognizable, figure hop off his motorcycle and take off his helmet, letting long strands of blue hair fall in his face. Reki’s breath constricted again.  
“Reki!” Langa called out to him, running towards him. “Reki, thank god I found you, I’ve been looking everywhere, I-”  
Reki silenced his ‘friend?’, ‘ex-friend?’, putting his hand up to stop him.  
“Hi Langa,” Reki greeted the snowboarder, “I should probably apologize to you-”  
It was Langa’s turn to silence Reki, taking the redhead’s slightly smaller and slightly calloused hands into his own.  
“No,” Langa stated firmly, “I should be the one apologizing, I-”  
Reki cut him off once again, his hands escaping from Langa’s only to grab the taller boy by the collar. Pulling the half-Canadian down to his level, Reki put their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss.  
“Wh-Wha-What?” Langa stuttered out, confused.  
Reki felt his heart break. He turned to leave, but Langa caught his wrist. This time, Reki made no move to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - for those of you who are waiting on an update for my Demigod!Izuku AU, I am so sorry that I haven't been writing much. I'm working on it, but I've been so drained and busy lately. It's been a million years, I know, so I'll do my best to get back up again.


End file.
